Teach Me How To Feel
by Akatsuki-Itachi
Summary: Yaoi, SasuNaru. Sasuke le dice a Naruto lo que siente por él, pero este no le cree... ¿Cómo acabarán? Es mi primer fic y se me dan fatal los summarys XD leed please.
1. Default Chapter

.-Realmente eres un tío que siempre necesita ayuda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y Naruto habían vuelto a pasarse toda la tarde entrenando. Cuando empezó a anochecer, Kakashi y Sakura, hartos ya de esos dos, decidieron irse cada uno a su casa y dejar que siguieran resolviendo sus conflictos ellos solitos. Al final, como siempre, fue Sasuke el que ganó la lucha, y Naruto el que mordió el polvo, pero además bien mordido: la última caída, además de acabar con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, le partió el labio inferior, que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente. Pero el rubio, obstinado como él solo, decidió no darse por vencido aún. Tras limpiarse la sangre con el dorso de la mano, volvió a atacar a Sasuke. El moreno, con un gesto de resignación, esquivó el ataque de Naruto y lo envió de un golpe varios metros más allá, haciendo que se golpeara con el tronco de un árbol. El muchacho se quedó allí, tumbado en una extraña posición y ahogando un gemido de dolor. Al ver que no se levantaba, el Uchiha se acercó hasta él.

.-Baka... ¿estás bien?

.-Claro que sí...

Aunque el gesto de dolor en su cara indicaba lo contrario.

.-Hemos acabado por hoy. Te llevaré a casa.

Dijo Sasuke levantando a Naruto al ver su penoso estado, y cómo el labio seguía sangrándole. A pesar de los quejidos del rubio, éste no pudo evitar que lo subiera a su espalda, cargando con él mientras echaba a andar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llevaban ya un rato de camino y salvo un par de veces al principio, Naruto no había vuelto a quejarse por ser transportado de esa forma por Sasuke. En realidad, y aunque nadie lo sabría nunca, le gustaba estar ahí. Con los brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, sujeto para no caerse, y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, con algunos mechones del cabello oscuro haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Podía notar de cerca, muy de cerca, el olor del moreno, aquel olor que cada vez que se acercaba a él para atacarle le llegaba y le confundía. _"Maldito¿no ves que es por eso que siempre me ganas? Me desconcentra tenerte tan cerca..."_ Como llevaban ya un buen rato callados, Naruto empezaba a sentir cómo se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio. No es que fuera a dormirse ahí, pero... ¿y por qué no? Dejó que su cabeza se hundiera más en el cuello de la camiseta de Sasuke, volviendo a aspirar su aroma, mientras sus labios rozaban el cuello del moreno. Relajó los brazos, su respiración se volvió más lenta, y dejó su cuerpo muerto... como si de verdad estuviera dormido. Se encontraba tan bien ahí... lástima que en poco rato llegarían, y volvería a quedarse solo, solo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke cargaba con el peso de su rival sin quejarse por ello. En realidad no pesaba nada, incluso menos que él mismo, ya que era más bajo. No dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez por qué estaba haciendo eso, por qué de pronto había tomado esa decisión... ¿Y si se estaba equivocando? Era lo más probable, pero no había podido evitarlo, al verlo herido, y además por su culpa... Al principio pensó que Naruto se desharía de él enseguida, pero ya llevaban un buen trecho de camino y había dejado de quejarse. Parecía como si se estuviera quedando dormido. Era increíble, este Naruto... mira que quedarse dormido sobre la espalda de su rival. Pero así era, y... Los pensamientos de Sasuke se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente al sentir los labios del Uzumaki sobre su cuello. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y a punto estuvo de dejar caer a su compañero de equipo, aunque por suerte reaccionó antes y lo agarró con más fuerza para evitar que se cayera. Si tenerlo cerca antes ya era un problema, ahora estaba convirtiendo la misión de llevarlo a casa en algo menos que imposible. No podía seguir así, sintiendo los labios húmedos por la sangre sobre su piel, su respiración chocando contra su cuello, el más mínimo roce... sólo de pensar en sentir eso mismo en una situación más "íntima" se le ponía la piel de gallina. No, no, tenía que alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, o no llegaría nunca, ya estaba bastante tenso. Le costó horrores, pero consiguió llevar a Naruto hasta su casa, y entrar dentro con él, dejándolo sobre el sofá...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto "despertó" de su corto sueño y por un momento se sintió bastante perdido. No conocía el lugar donde se encontraba.

.-¿Sasuke¿Dónde estamos?

.-En mi casa. ¿Qué te pensabas, baka¿Qué te iba a llevar hasta tu casita como si fuera un taxi? De eso ya te encargas tú solo.

La voz salió desde algún cuarto de la casa, y seguidamente apareció Sasuke con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Seguía tan serio como siempre. Naruto pudo ver en su cuello una mancha de sangre, de su propia sangre.

.-Te he traído aquí para curarte primero, eres tan desastre que seguro que en tu casa no tienes nada para hacerlo. Y ahora mejor si te estás quieto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.-Eres una nenaza... Mira que sangrar tanto por una herida superficial... seguro que lo haces sólo para llamar la atención.

Sasuke sonrió burlón, mientras el rubito se iba cabreando, pero el primero no le dejó hablar. Le puso un dedo sobre los labios, sellándoselos.

.-Está bien, te curaré esto. No te muevas.

Cogiendo un trapo limpio húmedo en agua, comenzó a limpiarle la piel alrededor de los labios, no queriendo hacerle daño. Naruto estaba completamente quieto, como una estatua. Le hubiera gustado protestar, tenía el cuerpo tenso, nervioso ante la cercanía del Uchiha. Sasuke seguía limpiando la herida, cuidadosamente, recorriendo con la mirada esa parte de su cuerpo que de pronto se le antojaba más atrayente que nunca. Tan absorto estaba, que sin querer le hizo daño a su compañero.

.-Au...

Naruto puso cara de dolor, mientras miraba confuso a Sasuke que parecía que acababa de despertar de un trance. Ahora volvería a burlarse de él, estaba claro, en cualquier momento volvería a oir su voz diciendo...

.-Perdona... ¿te he hecho daño?

¿Qué? Apenas ha tenido tiempo para asimilar esas palabras susurradas junto a su boca, y ya siente la lengua de Sasuke recorriéndole despacio los labios, con suavidad para no volver a hacerle daño, limpiando cualquier resto de sangre en ellos. Por un momento su corazón se para, y al segundo siguiente late con violencia. El moreno continúa la caricia con su lengua, introduciéndola entre los labios de Naruto, separándolos levemente para acabar con un beso suave. Sasuke apenas es consciente de lo que hace, se ha lanzado y quiere más, su cuerpo le pide más, comienza a respirar excitado. Pero no quiere hacerle daño a Naruto, y no daño físico precisamente... A pesar de ir en contra de sus deseos, separa sus labios de los del Uzumaki y le mira un segundo, poniéndose repentinamente rojo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su nerviosismo, se vuelve de nuevo hacia el botiquín, tomando algo con lo que cerrar la herida de Naruto. No es una herida profunda, sino apenas un rasguño, pero es mejor si no vuelve a abrirse y sangrar. Cuando termina de curarlo, sin haber dicho ninguno una palabra, se levanta un poco más recompuesto que momentos antes.

.-Bueno, ya está. Ahora lo mejor será que te vayas a casa a descansar, la próxima vez no seré tan blando contigo.

¿A qué estaba jugando¿Se estaba burlando de él? Naruto se sintió humillado y avergonzado, y agachando la cabeza musitó un leve "sí..."mientras se dirigía a la salida. Sasuke no le detuvo. Antes de salir se volvió por última vez, con la esperanza de que no le dejara marchar así.

.-Nos vemos mañana donde siempre.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, como solía hacer.

.-A la hora de siempre. Hasta mañana.

Finalizó la frase cerrando la puerta.

.-Hasta mañana... baka.

Inusualmente serio, se limpió una lágrima que le escocía en los rasguños de la cara y echó a andar hacia su casa. Ninguna lágrima más asomó a sus ojos azules. Se sentía rabioso. Nadie era capaz de tomarle en serio, nunca...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Notas de autor:_

_Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. ¡Dejadme reviews para que pueda saberlo please! Y decidme si queréis que lo continúe..._

_Debo decir que es mi primer fanfic yaoi... de hecho, es mi primer fanfic XD y como hace mucho que no escribo, y además los personajes ni son míos, me cuesta más... ya os iréis dando cuenta del cambio de personalidad que van a sufrir respecto a los originales XD todo en beneficio de mi historia. _

_La historia se sale un poco de lo que es la original, no sé, es algo así como si Orochimaru no existiera (síiii! Muere, Orochi!), y el equipo 7 sigue con Kakashi, y Naruto sigue siendo un pardillo contra Sasuke XD (pobre mi niño). _

_El lemon aún tardará en llegar... (lo tengo ya escrito, sólo me falta pasarlo al PC), y no sé con cuánta frecuencia voy a actualizar esto... pero si a alguien le pica la curiosidad de cómo sigue en mi perfil está el link del foro en el que suelo escribir, ahí el fic va ya por el capítulo 6, aquí tardaré más. _

_Un saludo y hasta el próximo cap.!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, esto es algo que debería haber puesto en el primer capítulo pero que se me pasó. Mejor tarde que nunca¿no? XD Por si alguien aún no se ha enterado, esto es un fanfic YAOI, SasuNaru para más señas, y en un futuro con contenido Lemon. **

**Otra cosa que quería decir es que este fic va a ir "enlazado" con dos que aún no he subido, un KakaSaku, y otro que incluye a un personaje creado por mí... Por supuesto no hace falta leerse los tres, porque son historias independientes, sólo que en ocasiones se complementan unos con otros. **

**En este capítulo (y en el siguiente) quizás veáis a Sakura un poco OOC, más adelante tendrá su explicación... **

**Y finalmente el disclaimer, aunque todos lo sabemos: Naruto y cía no son míos, sino de Kishimoto.**

**Paso a contestar los reviews:**

**maca-chan15: gracias por ser la primera en escribir! n.n Trataré de actualizar cada semana, al menos durante los 7 primeros capítulos que son los que tengo escritos, luego tardaré más. Sobre lo que hará Sasuke, pues ahora lo verás XD.**

**niea: me alegro de que te haya gustado :). Tranquila que no se va a quedar así, habrá algún momento en el que haya felicidad para la parejita, y sobre el final... mejor no comento nada que aún falta mucho para llegar ;).**

**Musa1: ¡cuidado! No te cargues en teclado con las babas. Me halaga mucho que digas eso, en serio. Adorables, no sé si es la palabra que podría definirlos XD. Aunque la verdad es que suelen serlo. Espero que los capítulos que vienen también te gusten.**

**Chibi-poio: me ha hecho mucha gracia imaginarme tu reacción XD El título sí, es "Enséñame cómo sentir", más o menos... Le puse ese título porque salía en una imagen SasuNaru muy linda, de Narutito abrazándose las rodillas, con los ojos tapados y alzando una mano hacia Sasuke mientras le dice "Please, teach me how to feel". Bueno, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo XD no me mates si tardo mucho en actualizar pero soy un despiste de persona u.u Un saludo.**

**Mahi: sí que tienes razón, últimamente no hay casi nada de SasuNaru, y aunque algunas otras parejas también me gustan, no soporto que mis dos niños estén separados! Así que me afanaré en seguir escribiendo para no dejarlos solitos XD**

**nadeshcka: pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;) disfrútalo.**

**blueazulacero: muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado :) aquí tienes la continuación, espero que sea también de tu agrado.**

**Bueno, quería agradecer a todas las que me habéis dejado un review porque me hicistéis muy muy feliz! Mil gracias! Nunca pensé que tendría tantos (me seco una lagrimilla de emoción). Espero que siga gustandoos el fic a todas y que me dejéis un review siempre que queráis para opinar, criticar, corregir... lo que sea.**

**Un saludo!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, unos somnolientos Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron en el campo de entrenamiento. Aún tuvieron que esperar un par de horas hasta que apareció, sonriente y descansado, el maestro Kakashi. Para entonces, ninguno sabía nada de Naruto aún. Aunque no daba muestras de ello, Sasuke era el que más preocupado estaba. Sospechaba que él tenía la culpa de que el rubio no apareciera. Sin querer perder más tiempo, Kakashi les indicó que comenzaran ya con el entrenamiento, y que ya llegaría Naruto. Sakura miró a Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

.-Tú te quedaste a solas con él anoche. No te lo habrás cargado¿verdad?

Rió con la broma. Y por toda respuesta, Sasuke le dio la espalda con el semblante serio.

.-Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Kakashi-sensei. Empieza a moverte.

A Sakura todo aquello le pareció muy extraño...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En su casa, Naruto estaba acurrucado bajo las mantas. Llevaba horas despierto, pero no se había sentido con ánimos de ir a entrenar. No le apetecía ver de nuevo a Sasuke. Más o menos a mediodía, alguien llamó a la puerta. Mejor hacer como si no estuviera. Siguieron insistiendo.

.-¿Narutooo¿Estás ahí? Soy Sakura. Ábreme por favor.

Sakura... a ella no podía negarle nada. La quería mucho. No de la misma forma que antes, cuando era más pequeño, sino como una especie de hermana. Seguramente estaría preocupada... Se dirigió a abrirle la puerta mientras ella seguía llamando. Trató de sonreírle, pero le dolía el labio.

.-Buenas tardes Sakurita... ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?

.-¿Cómo que a qué? Te parecerá bonito, te pasas toda la mañana sin aparecer, y no sabemos nada de ti, y seguro que ni siquiera has comido aún (_pues vaya bronca..._). Deberías invitarme a algo, ya que yo también me he saltado la comida para venir a visitarte.

Tan adorable como siempre... Naruto la dejó entrar a su casa, _A.K.A._ "los mundos del caos" debido al desorden que reinaba allí, y la condujo hasta la mesa.

.-Pues espero que te guste el ramen...

Sonrió el rubio con dificultad mientras iba a preparar la comida. Un rato después estaban ambos sentados a la mesa comiendo.

.-¿Por qué no has venido esta mañana al entrenamiento, Naruto?

.-Bueno... la verdad es que estaba cansado y no me apetecía.

Sonrió zorrunamente, como solía hacer. Sintió dolor en el labio.

.-Y... ¿tiene algo que ver con Sasuke tu cansancio?

.-¿Sa... Sasuke¡Qué va! Qué cosas se te ocurren Sakura, yo...

La chica le cortó

.-Sé lo que pasó ayer, Sasuke me lo ha contado. ¿Vas a seguir escondiéndote de él?

.-¿Escondiéndome? Sakura, él intentó hacerme quedar en ridículo, se burló de mí. No me escondo de él, pero no me apetece verle.

.-Naruto, eres como un libro abierto. Sé perfectamente qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza. Y sé también lo que le pasa a Sasuke, siempre me lo cuenta todo...

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto seguía a la defensiva.

.-Mira... haz lo que creas que debes hacer, yo no puedo meterme más en este asunto. Pero no le hagas daño a Sasuke, y sobretodo no te lo hagas tú. Simplemente haz aquello que deseas... tú siempre has sido así.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Horas después, aún le daba vueltas a esas palabras en su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Horas más tarde, Sasuke se cruzó con la Haruno por la calle. Aparentemente era el mismo de siempre. Frío, distante, indiferente. No le habría dedicado más que la misma mirada que a todos de no ser porque ella le agarró del brazo al pasar junto a él, deteniéndolo. Ni siquiera lo miró.

.-He hablado con Naruto. Ahora el resto es cosa tuya.

El moreno agachó la cabeza sin cambiar la expresión, y una vez Sakura le hubo soltado, siguió su camino con las manos en los bolsillos.  
Tras un rato de haber caminado sin rumbo fijo, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta de Naruto. Respiró con determinación, y llamó a la puerta.  
Dentro: escuchó los golpes, pero no se movió de donde estaba, sentado sobre la cama. Ni siquiera a Sakura tenía ganas de ver. Estaba demasiado cansado.  
Fuera: Sasuke volvió a llamar, a pesar de no obtener respuesta.  
Silencio.  
La luz estaba encendida, aunque conociendo a Naruto como lo conocía, capaz era de haber salido sin recordar apagarla. Esperó un poco más allí, hasta darlo por perdido. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, se dio la vuelta y volvió a su casa.  
Dentro: una vez los golpes hubieron cesado y escuchó los pasos alejándose de la entrada, Naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama suspirando. Apagó la luz y trató de dormir. Necesitaba descansar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, a la hora de siempre, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban donde solían esperar a su maestro. Para sorpresa de ambos, al cabo de un rato apareció Naruto junto a ellos, callado y con la mirada sombría. Claramente, no tenía ganas de hablar, y así cuando Kakashi llegó los encontró a los tres sumidos en un incómodo silencio que duró durante casi todo el día. Kakashi se echaba las manos a la cabeza (interiormente) pensando en cómo daba gusto ver el ambiente de trabajo en equipo que se respiraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Varias horas después, todos regresaban a casa. Sasuke se adelantó, alcanzando a Naruto que caminaba por delante de todos.

.-Naruto, espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

.-¿Hay algo de lo que debamos hablar?

.-Sabes muy bien que sí. Acompáñame a mi casa y hablemos, por favor.

Por toda respuesta, el rubio agachó la cabeza y caminó junto al Uchiha sin decir anda, pero siguiendo el mismo camino que él.  
Una vez en casa del moreno, este se dirigió hacia el sofá, mientras el rubio se quedaba junto a la puerta en actitud pasotista. Sasuke suspiró.

.-Preferiría que te acercaras aquí para hablar como personas normales y no a voces.

.-¿Cambiaría eso algo? – Sin embargo, se acercó, sentándose junto a él. – Ten cuidado, no vayas a besarme de nuevo y se me abra la herida. No quisiera mancharte nada. – Se burló. Su voz sonó cargada de resentimiento.

.-No me importa... Si es por eso, no me vale como excusa, mancha lo que quieras. Eso no cambiará lo que siento, ni lo que deseo...

Se arrepintió al momento de haber dicho eso.

.-Lo siento, no quería... no quería decir eso... bueno, en realidad...

.-Como broma ya vale Sasuke, no se te da bien esto. Ahora si no te importa me voy a mi casa.

.-Me importa... Naruto. Sabes... parece que Sakura estaba equivocada. A pesar de lo inteligente que es, a veces hay cosas que se le escapan... Olvida lo ocurrido, prefiero que todo siga siendo como siempre.

Ya no tenía nada que hacer, era mejor darlo por perdido. El rubio no estaba interesado en él, Sakura se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, y él había metido la pata.  
Naruto estaba visiblemente cabreado y lo demostró marchándose de allí en silencio. Una vez en la calle echó a correr.  
Sasuke apretó los puños cabizbajo, y descargó su ira con un puñetazo contra la pared. Se merecía aquello, por estúpido e impulsivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo. La verdad es que ahora, que hace tanto tiempo que lo escribí, lo veo y no me gusta nada... u.u Pero el caso es que ya no puedo cambiarlo mucho, así que espero no decepcionaros :( Los primeros capítulos son todos un poco estúpidos e inconexos, ya lo iréis viendo**.

**Bueno, no me extiendo más y voy con los reviews:**

**niea: me alegro de que te guste!n.n comentarios así me hacen el día más feliz. Ya sé que es raro que Sasuke se lo cuente a Sakura, pero tiene una explicación XD y es que... oops, lo sabrás dentro de algunos capítulos! ;) Un saludo.**

**AnielDelDesierto: aish, me alegra mucho que te guste mi manera de escribir (me repito en mis comentarios, no? XD sorry...), aunque tampoco es nada del otro mundo... Lemon, aún tardará en llegar, aunque situaciones de "casi lemon" va a haber algunas. Tampoco quiero saturar el fic de lemon sin sentido... Espero que siga gustándote la historia. Un saludo.**

**maca-chan15: sip, Narutito triste, que aunque no lo parezca el pobre tiene sentimientos :( pero no te preocupes, que no va a estar así para siempre n.n Ojalá que te siga gustando el fic, un saludo.**

**nadeshcka: bueno, tu mensaje parece que se cortó, así que no sé qué querrías decir n.nU espero que para la próxima vez consigas enviarlo entero. De todas formas gracias por escribirme algo... Un saludo. **

**Cleo-uchiha: nop, Sasuke no se rendirá! Todo sea por el amor! XD Y la verdad es que a Sakura le viene bien hacer algo bueno por Naruto, después de todo lo mal que siempre le ha tratado... ¡ahora a redimir su culpa! Jeje. La verdad es que tampoco quería fastidiar mucho a Sakura, que aunque no me guste tampoco me cae mal. Gracias por el comentario. Un saludo.**

**Y aquí al fin está el tercer baka-capítulo XD (si quien escribe es baka, lo escrito será baka, ne?)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura fue a abrir la puerta de su cuarto al oir a alguien que llamaba. Enseguida reconoció al chico de cabellos rubios que la miraba serio, como enfadado.

.-¿Ha pasado algo, Naruto?

.-¿A qué jugais, Sakura¿A que jugais conmigo Sasuke y tú?

.-No estamos jugando a nada...

Sakura estaba perpleja.

.-¿Qué ha pasado con Sasuke? Fuiste a hablar con él¿cierto?

.-Intenta convencerme de que le gusto. ¿A ti te parece creíble? Porque a mí sólo me parece una broma de mal gusto.

.-Baka¿de qué estás hablando? Mira, Sasuke... a Sasuke le gustas de verdad. Y sé que él también te gusta a ti. No podeis negarlo, se os nota a los dos, aunque él al menos confía lo suficiente en mí como para admitirlo.

Naruto aún no podía creerlo. Sonaba demasiado irreal, pero aún así...

.-Piénsalo, Naruto... ¿para qué querría yo engañarte con algo así?

En eso tenía razón... en eso y en que, aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba Sasuke. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se abrazó a Sakura sollozando.

.-¿Qué he hecho...? Después de cómo me marché ahora no querrá saber nada de mí...

.-Ya Naruto, deja de ser tan baka y ve a ver a Sasuke. Seguro que está esperándolo. Y volveré a pedírtelo una vez más... no le hagas daño a él, ni te lo hagas tú.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En su casa, Sasuke trataba de dormir tras haberse duchado y puesto la ropa de dormir. Le costaba conciliar el sueño pensando en Naruto. Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.  
Fuera: Naruto esperaba a que el moreno abriera la puerta. Aunque cuando él se sintió mal se negó a ver a nadie... ojalá Sasuke no fuera así también...  
Dentro: a pesar del cansancio (físico y psicológico), Sasuke es consciente de que podría tratarse de algo importante, y se obliga a levantarse de la cama para ir a ver...  
Fuera¿Qué le dirá cuando abra? Si es que abre, claro... ¿Y qué hará¿Cómo reaccionará¿Qué...?  
Dentro: cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar más allá de abrir los ojos con sorpresa como respuesta al ver al chico rubio que se abalanzaba sobre él besándole y agarrándole de los brazos, manteniéndole apretado junto a él.  
Sobraban las palabras. Fueron sus lenguas entrelazadas las que se lo dijeron todo sin pronunciar una sola sílaba; mientras Naruto notaba cómo los brazos del Uchiha lo rodeaban, acercándolo en un abrazo en vez de apartarlo con rechazo. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, mientras notaba cómo su compañero también lo hacía, y empezó a sentir calor. Tan sólo se detuvieron un momento para mirarse a los ojos: la mirada clara y azul, sincera e inocente de uno, y los ojos oscuros y fríos que ahora transmitían todo el calor del mundo, los del otro. Tomándolo de la mano y cerrando la puerta, Sasuke lo arrastró hasta su habitación, empujándolo a sentarse en la cama. Apoyando sus rodillas sobre la cama, atrapó al rubio con su cuerpo, sin dejar de saborear sus labios, y comenzando a acariciar su cuerpo.  
Naruto apenas acertaba a reaccionar, a tocar a su compañero o a moverse siquiera. Poco a poco, con timidez, puso sus manos sobre la nuca de Sasuke, acariciándole la piel y el cabello, y obligándole a no separarse de sus labios, mientras el otro iba quitándole la chaqueta, dejándolo solo con la camiseta interior. Su corazón latía con fuerza.  
Sasuke notaba los movimientos nerviosos de su compañero, y eso no hacía sino animarle a seguir aún más. Echó a un lado la chaqueta que ya le había quitado al rubio, y metió las manos bajo la camiseta, acariciándole el pecho y el vientre, y levantándola ligeramente para seguir besándole por allí.  
La respuesta de Naruto a las caricias fue un gemido que trató de reprimir, seguido de un suspiro. Le estaba gustando aquello, aunque temía que fuera a más, y se estaba excitando demasiado como para pensar en detenerse... Casi por instinto, coló sus manos dentro de la ropa de Sasuke, imitando al moreno con sus caricias, tocando su pálida piel y sintiendo que le ardía bajo los dedos.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke al sentirlo. Automáticamente respondió a ello lamiendo con suavidad el pecho de Naruto y mordisqueando con delicadeza su pezón, recibiendo como respuesta más gemidos del rubio. Aquello le hizo sonreir, él también estaba bastante excitado, y no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara y sus manos se movieran solas, acariciando ahora las piernas de Naruto, primero sobre el pantalón para enseguida meterse dentro. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pero la piel cálida del Uzumaki lo incitaba a ello.  
Inmediatamente, al sentir las manos atrevidas de Sasuke tan cerca de aquella zona de peligro, Naruto se puso rígido, respirando con dificultad y cesando en sus caricias. No quería incomodarlo, pero empezaba a sentirse mal.

.-Sa... Sasuke... para...

El moreno se detuvo al instante, mirando a los ojos de su compañero aunque sin retirar las manos. Se acercó a sus labios para besarlos.

.-¿Ocurre algo?

.-No sigas, por favor... yo...

.-No te gusta...

Las manos de Sasuke se apartaron rápidamente de donde estaban, dejándolas en los costados de Naruto.

.-No es eso, sí que me gusta... es que... estoy nervioso... – Susurró, poniéndose rojo.

.-¿Sólo es eso? Baka... – Sasuke sonrió aliviado. – ¿Crees que voy a violarte o algo así? No pienso hacer nada que no te guste...

.-No es que piense eso... es que... bueno... prefiero que no bajes "ahí"... ya sabes... – Cada vez estaba más rojo, lo que hizo que Sasuke se riera, aunque no como burla.

.-Está bien, está bien... de todas formas no pensaba hacer nada... no te preocupes por eso...

Ya aclarado el tema, volvió a besarlo acariciándole la lengua con la suya y abrazándolo. Más conforme con el asunto, Naruto volvió a entregarse a los besos y las caricias; finalmente Sasuke se tumbó a su lado y sin soltarlo ni separarse de sus labios un momento, ambos se quedaron dormidos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de Autor:**

**Ta-chaan! Primer encuentro SasuNaru. ¿Qué os ha parecido? XD Sí, es un poco light, pero es que no me parecía muy creíble pasar al lemon directamente en la primera noche. **

**Bueno, espero que me dejéis reviews, tanto si os ha gustado como si no (me gustaría saber en qué fallo cuando escribo para poder ir corrigiendo). **

**Un saludo a todas (porque sois todas chicas, no?).**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Cuarto capítulo! Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo que... ejem, sigue sin gustarme mucho XD. Así que sin más que decir, paso a contestar los reviews:**

**maca-chan15: ¡arigato! Sep, Narutin cohibido, y lo que le queda aún... pobre Sasuke lo que va a tener que aguantar XD pero prometo que dentro de poco (lalala...) habrá algo más entre los dos. Un saludo.**

**hell-adi: ¡bienvenida! Me halaga mucho eso que dices, la verdad es que no pensé que fuera a conseguir algo así con mi primer fic... pero bueno, aún queda bastante historia y puede que cambies de opinión XD. Respecto a cuántos capítulos voy a hacer, aún no lo sé, pero me da que con todo lo que tengo pensado, y que además algunos capítulos no son muy largos, pues serán bastantes. De momento escritos tengo 7 y medio en el pc, en el cuaderno donde lo voy escribiendo llevo 10 u 11. Hay historia para rato. El final del tercer capítulo, bueno, la verdad es que no era mi intención que pareciera que ocultaba algo, lo único que oculta el pobrecillo es su intimidad XD que aún le da palo... Uf que comentario más largo. Un saludo.**

**AnieldelDesierto: n.nUUUUU tranquila, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas tanto, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Ya sé que el anterior capítulo fue muy corto, lo siento mucho, este es un poco más largo :(. ¡Ah! Y perdona también por el "casi-lemon" que hay en este capítulo. Que aunque no se lo voy a poner tan fácil para que haya lemon completo, no significa que no vaya a haber algo antes... Un saludo.**

**niea: sip, supongo que será cosa del autor, porque a mí casi nunca me gusta lo que escribo, y sin embargo a mis amigos sí (naah, eso es que me hacen la pelota XD). Jeje, gracias por decir que te gustó, la verdad es que es muy importante para mí. Y bueeeno, sí que van pasando a más, pero... ¡aún no del todo! Tendrás que esperar un poco más para que haya un lemon completo, lo siento. Un saludo. **

**Hanami Uzumaki: gracias gracias gracias... esto es demasiado para mí n.nU Lo de Sakura-confesora no ha acabado de convencerle a mucha gente, aunque tiene su razón (que se sabrá más adelante), me alegro de que al menos a alguien le guste. Sasuke puede ser muy tierno si se lo propone (o al menos así lo veo yo), y sí, lo continuaré, como ya dije, tengo 7 capítulos y medio escritos del fic (en mi perfil hay un enlace a la página donde están todos hasta el 7). Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Un saludo.**

**Azuky Fallen Angel: muchisisimas gracias :) trataré de no bajar el nivel de escritura (uuy, qué dificil)... Siento defraudarte pero no voy a matar a Sakura XD ella acepta la relación de esos dos, por extraño que pueda sonar, pero como ya he dicho en alguna ocasión... tiene sus razones que se sabrán más adelante; cuándo, no lo sé. Un saludo.**

**Y una vez terminados los reviews os dejo con el cuarto capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior. Os tengo una sugerencia: puedo hacer los capítulos más largos si junto dos en uno solo, sólo que, si hiciera esto, en vez de actualizar cada semana más o menos, sería cada dos semanas (para que me vaya dando tiempo a escribir más y no tenerlo muy abandonado). ¿Qué me decís? Espero que me contestéis en los reviews. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana incidieron sobre el rostro del moreno, despertándole de su sueño. Nada más abrir los ojos, recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, con una sonrisa. Naruto seguía dormido a su lado, con el pelo rubio alborotado y una cara muy graciosa. Sasuke decidió despertarlo subiéndose encima de él y comenzando a repartir besos por su cara y cuello, al tiempo que le susurraba.

.-Baka, despierta de una vez... hace horas que amaneció.

Naruto abrió los ojos aún un poco confundido.

.-¿Ya vuelves al mundo de los vivos? Aunque cualquiera lo diría. Hueles fatal.

Posó un beso en sus labios. El rubio se defendió.

.-¿Y si huelo tan mal por qué me besas?

.-Sí, tienes razón... mejor que te deje y vayas a ducharte.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras dejaba a su compañero con la miel en los labios.

.-Iré a preparar algo para desayunar, date prisa Naruto.

Lo dijo tan serio como siempre, así que Naruto decidió que era mejor hacerle caso y asearse un poco.  
Al cabo de media hora más o menos, salieron ambos, vestidos y desayunados, al encuentro de Sakura. Esta estaba en el lugar de encuentro sola y con cara de pocos amigos.

.-¡Llegáis una hora tarde!

.-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, aún tendremos que esperar una hora más a Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto, feliz, fue a abrazar a Sasuke por un lado, y cuando éste se dio cuenta lo apartó con gesto enfadado.

.-Quita¿qué haces?

Naruto lo miró con decepción.

.-¿Sasuke...?

Éste simplemente le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

.-Está bien...

Aceptó finalmente con resignación. Parecía que al final tenía razón y Sasuke sólo se estaba riendo de él. Sakura los miró sin comprender lo que pasaba, pero sintiéndose en medio de un conflicto. Aquel día, también, Kakashi se lamentó interiormente del ambiente que se respiraba entre sus alumnos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al acabar el día, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con su típica sonrisa de "soy mejor que tú" y le susurró al pasar:

.-¿Te apetece quedarte un rato más entrenando?

No esperó respuesta, asumiendo que le diría que sí, y Naruto se alegró de que de esta forma no se diera cuenta de que le ignoraba. Cuando Kakashi y Sakura se marcharon, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que Naruto les seguía. Agarrándole de la muñeca le detuvo.

.-Espera... ¿no te quedas?

Soltándose bruscamente y sin ni siquiera mirarle, echó a andar de nuevo.

.-No tengo ganas.

Sasuke estaba perplejo. El orgullo le decía que se fuera de allí sin más, pero se lo tragó para caminar junto al rubio con las manos en los bolsillos. Pasaron así un rato en silencio.

.-¿Ocurre algo... Naruto?

El aludido bufó molesto, pero no dijo nada, y el Uchiha no insistió, hasta que llegaron a casa del Uzumaki.

.-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

Naruto lo miró dolido y molesto, y contestó mientras cerraba la puerta.

.-No.

Antes de que pudiera cerrarla del todo, Sasuke la sujetó y entró dentro, ya cabreado, cerrando de un portazo.

.-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

.-¿Qué te pasa ti¿Después de lo que ocurrió ayer vienes ignorándome?

.-Qué... ¿Ha sido por eso, Naruto? Lo siento...

Intentó abrazarlo, pero el rubio se apartó.

.-¿A qué ha venido eso?

.-Perdóname... es que no quería que nadie lo supiera... Sabes, bastante me costó a mí mismo aceptarlo, así que creo que es mejor que nadie más lo sepa.

.-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Sakura ya lo sabe, y no hacía falta que me trataras así.

.-Ya, ella lo sabe, pero Kakashi no... Lo siento... fue un reflejo, no lo pensé.

Se quedó cabizbajo, empezando a sentirse culpable. Ahora entendía por qué Naruto estaba todo el día así. Y lo peor es que ahora ni siquiera dijera nada, hubiera preferido que le insultara o algo... pero así era más difícil.

.-A lo mejor es demasiado pronto para decir esto, pero... creo que te quiero, y lo último que quería era hacerte daño... espero que me perdones.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, cuando Naruto le cogió de la mano y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo. El moreno suspiró, por un momento, antes de abrazar con fuerza al chico que estaba junto a él. Se sentía tan bien así, era tan suave, tan cálido... Le besó la frente antes de separarse de él.

.-¿Vamos a cenar algo, usuratonkachi?

.-No... la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

.-Yo tampoco...

Susurró el moreno, tomando su rostro con las manos y besándole. Naruto aceptó el beso con gusto, y lo rompió unos momentos después.

.-Voy a ducharme... ¿me esperas aquí?

Sasuke siguió a lo suyo, besándole el rostro y el cuello.

.-Preferiría ir contigo... yo también necesito ducharme... ¿te apetece ahorrar agua?

Naruto se puso automáticamente rojo.

.-¿Qué?

.-...Que si me puedo duchar contigo...

Repitió el moreno, también avergonzado.

.-Etto... bueno... supongo...

Le condujo hasta el cuarto de baño tomándolo de la mano. Una vez allí, Naruto empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente, de espaldas a Sasuke, y mientras éste hacía lo mismo, se metió a la ducha abriendo el agua y esperando aún de espaldas. El Uchiha sonrió, aproximándose a Naruto por la espalda y abrazándole.

.-¿Te da vergüenza que te vea? Bueno... entonces nos quedaremos así.

Susurró, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

.-No te veo, pero te siento... y no sé qué es peor.

Sasuke dejó escapar una risita, rozando su cuerpo contra el de Naruto y escapándole un suspiro.

.-¿Te molesta?

Al rubio se le erizó toda la piel.

.-No...

El moreno le besó el cuello.

.-Venga, vamos a ducharnos.

Ambos comenzaron a enjabonarse, Sasuke siguió besando y acariciando el cuello y la espalda de Naruto, tratando de controlarse y consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Finalmente, el Uzumaki, no pudiendo aguantarlo más, se dio la vuelta y le besó en los labios, inocentemente. Las manos del Uchiha se deslizaron hacia el trasero de su compañero, acariciándolo de forma suave, mientras sentía unos labios acariciando su cuello. Estaba empezando a volverse loco. Cuando, debido a la cercanía y a la excitación creciente, fue inevitable que sus sexos se rozaran, fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido y de frenar a su mano que se acercó rozando la entrada del rubio. Su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole más, el roce entre ambos no cesaba, se perdían entre besos y suaves gemidos. Con algo de nerviosismo, empujó su mano a introducir un dedo dentro de Naruto, con suavidad. Apenas hubo comenzado a hacerlo, este se tensó, dejando escapar un quejido. Sasuke volvió a intentar introducirlo un poco más, pero al sentir el cuerpo del Uzumaki revolviéndose para apartarse, supo que debía dejarlo. Apartó su mano de ahí y la puso sobre su cintura, abrazándolo.

.-No es el momento...

Susurró, muy bajo, y volvió a besar los labios del rubio. Imponiéndose autocontrol se separó de él mirándolo a los ojos.

.-Mejor nos secamos ya y vamos a tomar algo antes de dormir.

.-Sí...

Con los ojos brillantes aún por la excitación, Naruto cerró el agua y salió de la ducha cogiendo una tolla para él y otra para Sasuke. Se secaron en silencio, se pusieron el pijama (Naruto le dejó uno suyo a Sasuke), y se dirigieron a cenar.

.-Mmh... tengo un problema...

.-¿Cuál?

.-¿Tú qué crees, baka?

Obviamente se refería a lo que evidenciaba el pantalón.

.-Ya... ya veo...

De nuevo Naruto se puso rojo.

.-Y por lo que veo tú también tienes un problema.

El moreno se rió mientras el Uzumaki se daba la vuelta para ir a la cocina a preparar algo.

.-Bueno... te guste o no, lo único que tengo es ramen.

Obviamente, intentaba cambiar de tema.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de Autor:**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el "casi-lemon" de este capítulo? Ya sé que no debería dejar así al pobre Sasuke, pero Naruto tiene sus razones que se sabrán en el próximo capítulo o... dentro de dos capítulos, depende. ¿Y de qué depende? De lo que decidáis vosotras¿sigo con capítulos cortos, a uno por semana, o hago un capítulo más largo, cada dos semanas? Espero vuestras respuestas. ¡Un saludo a todas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadowmew:** **¡gracias por leer y dejar un review! Trrranquila que en este capítulo conocerás las razones de Naruto (y espero que nadie me mate… :S yo no quería escribir eso, salió solo). Me ha gustado mucho como acababa tu fic, perdona por no dejarte review, después si puedo me paso y lo hago ;). Un saludo.**

**Niea: holas n.n tranqui, yo también me enfadé con Sasuke por lo que le hace a Naruto en el manga, pero aún así le comprendo. Es un poco retorcido, pero entiendo por qué hace lo que hace, y seguramente yo habría actuado igual. ¡Confiemos en que después se arrepienta y vuelva! Sasuke (el de mi fic) aún va a sufrir un poquito más, aunque menos que Naruto en realidad… ya lo verás. Ah, y lo siento mucho, pero como hubo más gente que prefería dos capítulos cada dos semanas, pues al final haré eso (aunque los dos de esta semana que van juntos en uno también son cortos… kuso XD). Nos vemos, un saludo.**

**Hanami Uzumaki Hyuga: hala, todos contra Sasuke XD Pero¿qué os ha hecho el pobre chico? Jaja. Nada, que le va a tocar aguantarse un tiempo más, o recurrir a métodos… ejem… manuales XD. El lemon vendrá pronto, ya verás, pero es una sorpresa (abajo explico por qué ;) ). Espero que sigas leyéndome. ¡Un saludo!**

**maca-chan15: bueno, no es muy larguito este capítulo :( pero es que tampoco estoy en condiciones de poner más (abajo explico mis razones). Intentaré actualizar antes la próxima vez, pero si no puedo tenedme paciencia please… u.u Sasuke no es malvado, sólo es… Sasuke XD. Su forma de ser le va a traer más de un problema. En fin. Espero que después de lo de hoy me sigas leyendo. Un saludo.**

**nadeshcka: gracias, gracias XD aquí está la actualización, siento haberme tardado tanto. Un saludo.**

**Y por hoy ya he acabado los reviews (qué poquitos tuve esta vez… o eso me pareció :( ). Hoy van dos capítulos en uno, aunque los dos son cortitos… gomen u.u Espero que no os enfadéis por lo que va a pasar. Prometo compensar a Naruto. Y ahora ya, a leer ;). **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de haber cenado entre algunas bromas y los piques habituales, recogieron todo (Sasuke obligó a Naruto a hacerlo) y se dispusieron a ir a dormir.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

El rubio le miró poniendo gesto de enfado.

-¡Pues claro que quiero!

Se metió dentro de la cama, junto a la pared y dejando un sitio a su lado. El Uchiha le miró sonriendo y también se metió, abrazándole para que se tumbara con él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás suave...

-Espera, tú no eres Sasuke... él nunca diría algo así, jeje.

Sasuke se giró poniéndose sobre él, apresándolo por las muñecas y rozándole la piel con la nariz, aspirando su olor.

-Ah... ¿no? Qué poco me conoces, usuratonkachi...

-Eh, sueltameee.

-No... ahora te aguantas.

Le dio un lametazo en la nariz, juguetón, sin soltarle.

-Mmh... además de estar suave sabes bien... te comería aquí mismo.

Naruto se rió entre suspiros mientras Sasuke le mordía el cuello.

-Ya, para... quiero dormir Sasuke...

-No, no es verdad, no quieres que pare... sólo te creeré si eres capaz de decírmelo serio.

Le miró a la cara esperando a que se lo dijera una vez más, y el rubio no pudo reprimir la risa.

-En serio, para...

-No... así no me vale.

El Uchiha volvió al ataque besando a Naruto por la cara y el cuello, mientras pasaba a agarrar con una sola mano las dos muñecas del rubio sobre su cabeza, y la otra se metía a explorar bajo la camiseta del pijama. Naruto trató de protestar una vez más cuando sus labios se vieron libres de los de Sasuke, pero un pequeño gemido se lo impidió cuando el moreno comenzó a acariciarle los pezones. Sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda, y cómo volvía a despertar en su entrepierna lo que ya estaba alterado desde que salieron del baño. Sasuke cada vez intensificaba más sus caricias al Uzumaki, sin dejar de besarlo. Pero Naruto estaba asustado. Temía volver a repetir lo de la ducha, no le había gustado demasiado... Aún entre suspiros se tensó, volviendo a hablar al moreno, ya sin risa en su voz.

-Para, Sasuke, para... por favor.

Por un momento Sasuke se quedó parado, algo confuso, antes de soltar las manos del rubio. Notó cómo sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-Perdona... no quería molestarte... lo siento...

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Naruto lo abrazó estrechándolo contra él.

-Está bien, Sasuke, pero quiero dormir... estoy cansado.

Sasuke asintió, bajándose de sobre Naruto y volviendo a abrazarlo una vez más a su lado. Hundió la nariz en su cuello, acariciándole la piel y el cabello.

-Pequeño _kitsune_... no quiero hacerte daño...

Cerró los ojos durmiéndose, mientras el Uzumaki le miraba y le apartaba un mechón de la cara con expresión triste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nunca nadie le había querido. Nadie se preocupaba por él. Nadie le esperaba en casa... Por eso no importaba que andara a altas horas de la noche solo por la calle. Sólo lo hacía porque sabía que "no estaba bien", que el resto de niños dormían tranquilos en sus casas, y allí estaba él, el niño rubio de cara traviesa, deambulando por los callejones que quedaban cerca de su casa. Había desistido de ir por calles más concurridas porque ya estaba cansado de que le miraran con odio. Aquello era un asco, no sabía por qué le trataban así, si nunca había hecho nada malo...  
De pronto escuchó algo tras él en el callejón. Demasiado tarde para reaccionar antes de que alguien cayera sobre él aplastándole contra el suelo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Trató de gritar, pero una enorme mano le tapó la boca.

-Vas a estarte quietecito y callado...

Era una voz de un hombre adulto, y apestaba a alcohol.

-...o te mato aquí mismo...

El niño comenzó a lloriquear asustado. Era demasiado pequeño y débil para protegerse de algo así.

-Puto zorro de mierda...

No entendía nada. Un kunai desgarró su ropa sin ningún cuidado, llegando a hacerle algunos cortes en la piel.

-Voy a tomarme mi propia venganza por todo lo que hiciste..

El hombre apretó el filo del kunai contra su cuello.

-Silencio.

Cuando le destapó la boca al niño sólo se oyeron sus quedos sollozos. Estaba temblando de miedo. El hombre terminó de arrancarle la ropa y empezó a tocar su cuerpo sin ninguna delicadeza, haciéndole soltar más sollozos. El niño deseaba que alguien fuera a ayudarle. Quería gritar, pero el filo en su cuello le hacía desistir de la idea. Y no podría escapar de esa por sí solo. Su atacante entonces se bajó el pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse encima del niño, que lo miraba cada vez más austado. Al cabo de un rato el hombre miró al asustado rubito con una sonrisa maliciosa, y volviendo a taparle la boca con la mano, penetró su pequeño cuerpo sin más. El niño lanzó un grito de dolor, grito que fue acallado por la mano. Había desaparecido el kunai de su cuello, pero eso era mucho peor. Trató de revolverse, de escapar de allí, pero se vió sujeto con más fuerza aún mientras el hombre se movía dentro de él, violándole. El niño seguía gritando, quedándose sin aire por culpa de la mano que lo acallaba. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aquello le dolía horriblemente. El hombre lo miraba con una perversa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Deja de gritar, nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Vas a sufrir por todo lo que hiciste...

Parecía que aquello no terminaría nunca, tenía que ser una pesadilla, aunque el dolor era demasiado real...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se despertó sudando en medio de la noche. Había tenido una pesadilla. Pero él sabía que había sido real...  
Se levantó tratando de no despertar al moreno que dormía con él, y en silencio caminó hasta el baño. Se recordó a sí mismo corriendo hacia su casa con la ropa rota y el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Igual que entonces, llenó la bañera y se metió dentro, el agua demasiado caliente, y algunas lágrimas cayendo silenciosas. Recordaba cómo había llorado años atrás, sin hallar consuelo. Y cómo se sentía sucio, y frotaba su piel hasta dejarla roja tratando de borrar la huella de ese hombre.  
De nuevo volvía sentirse sucio, aunque no era por Sasuke, sino por sus recuerdos. No quería sacar de su piel el tacto del Uchiha, pero la pesadilla aún lo perturbaba. Al cabo de un largo rato que permaneció en la bañera, salió y se secó lentamente, poniéndose después un pijama limpio. Sin hacer ruido volvió a la cama, aunque al pasar por encima del moreno éste entreabrió los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada si todo estaba bien. Con un susurro le indicó que simplemente había ido al baño. El otro chico cerró los ojos y volvió a abrazarlo, quedándose automáticamente dormido.  
Él ya no pudo descansar en lo que quedaba de noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de autor:**

**¡Mil perdones! Hace más de una semana que debería haber actualizado, pero varias razones me lo han impedido. La primera fue que hace dos semanas tuve a mi niña Gabrielle en casa toda la semana, por lo que no pude preparar el capítulo para publicarlo cuando se fuera, y que además cuando se fue me dio un poco de bajón… Además, hace una semana, mi ordenador finalmente sucumbió a los virus (bastantes meses había aguantado ya…) y tuve que llevarlo a que me lo formatearan y arreglaran. Ahora de nuevo lo tengo, pero sin internet, por lo que estoy ocupando el pc de mi madre con cuyo teclado no termino de llevarme bien ò.ó Y aún así, hay que volver a revisar mi pc, porque cuando me pongo a escribir con el Word se me cierra a los pocos minutos y se me borra lo que haya hecho, y así me resulta imposible pasar más capítulos de la libreta u.u **

**En fin, rollos míos. En vista de que la gente está impaciente porque haya lemon XD estoy preparando un especial que no estaba en la historia original, para dentro de poco. Y para hacerme perdonar por la tardanza, he subido además un songfic SasuNaru que tenía reservado para más adelante. Espero que tanto el capítulo como el songfic os gusten. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.**

**¡Un saludo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Ya, ya sé que llevo varios días de retraso en la publicación de nuevo capítulo, pero no me ha sido posible escribirlo antes u.u Por una parte, sigo okupando el pc de mi madre, y por otra el trabajo y los estudios (tengo que recuperar Historia del Arte a principios de septiembre u.u) me agotan tanto que cuando acabo me dedico nada más a tumbarme en la cama y leer XD. Y aunque no le interese a nadie, me he pasado todo el fin de semana con mis amigos jugando a rol y pasándolo bien, soy feliz porque hace mucho que no lo hacía y ahora que se van de vacaciones pues menos aún lo haré XD. ¡Ayy! No me enrollo más y paso a contestar los reviews, que han sido muchos más de los que me esperaba O.O ¡Muchisisisimas gracias a todas¡Muaks!**

**maca-chan15: no sé qué decir… muchas gracias por los elogios n.n tienes razón, es malvado, pero algún día le daré su merecido . en cuanto a mi pc… pues ya ves, estropeadito sigue. Nos vemos, un saludo.**

**hanna-inu-chan: ¡hola! Y bienvenida al fic. Aquí tienes el 6º capítulo, aunque me temo que a partir de ahora me tardaré un poco más en actualizar… sorry. De todas formas aunque tarde, no pienso abandonar el fic. El lemon viene pronto, de hecho muy pronto XD no eran mis planes, pero como había gente pidiéndolo he añadido una escena extra que no estaba en la historia original (alguien me matará en el rincón del fanfic por no decir nada XD). Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste. Un saludo.**

**BaLucita: ¡no llores! XD ningún fic mío merece eso, aunque tengo tendencia a escribir cosas tristes. Me alegro de que te gustara. Me gusta que Sasuke y Naruto aún no hayan hecho nada "serio", creo que no sería coherente con la historia. A ver si puedo seguir manteniéndolo n.nU Un saludo.**

**Chibi-poio: no te preocupes por lo del review XD aunque me gusta recibirlos (como a todo el mundo, supongo) a mí a veces se me olvida dejar a los demás en cada capítulo (y luego me siento mal por ello O.o) así que no pasa nada, tú cuando tengas ganas XD. ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería hacerle esto a Naruto, en realidad me da mucha penita, y al principio pensé que a la gente no le gustaría y que se lo tomarían a mal, me alegro de que no haya sido así. La reacción de Sasuke ya la verás, en el próximo capítulo. Y el título del fic, lo cierto es que cuando se lo puse aún no tenía nada de esto pensado, pero al final le va a quedar bien y todo, Sasuke va a enseñar a sentir al pobre Narutin? Jeje, ya veremos. ¡Un saludoo!**

**Niea: exacto, esa es la razón. Y la cosa es que salió sola, yo no tenía pensado escribir una escena así T.T pero no te preocupes, Naruto se recuperará de eso, Sasuke le ayudará n.n Espero que te guste este cap. Un saludo!**

**NuriNeko: jo, no culpes al pobre Naruto. Sí que hace sufrir a Sasuke que se queda con las ganas de más, pero no es su culpa, pobrete. En fin, aquí tienes la actualización, y el lemon… más pronto de lo que imaginas XD. Un saludo ;)**

**ginx-love: ¡hola! Oye, muchas gracias por dejarme tantos reviews seguidos, no me esperaba algo así… me alegro mucho de que la historia te esté gustando y espero no decepcionarte de ahora en adelante. Menos mal que te gusta Sasuke tierno, en otro sitio me "criticaron" por ponerle así, pero yo creo que así es mejor, ne? n.n Bueno, no te he escrito ningún correo porque no me sale tu mail, debe ser cosa de los de si quieres puedes escribirme a: last(guión bajo)uchiha(arroba)3xl(punto)net. Un beso y un saludo.**

**Terpsícore: ¡gracias! Me haces sonrojar con tus comentarios… jeje. No te preocupes por el lemon, viene pronto y está "justificado", como a mí me gusta XD (aunque debo confesar que si en un fic me dejaran continuamente con las ganas de más… ¡me moriría de la impaciencia por ver un lemon de verdad!). Espero sinceramente que la historia te siga gustando. Un saludo.**

**Hanami Uzumaki Hyuga: gomen, gomen u.u sé que Naruto no se merecía eso, pero prometo recompensarlo y vengarme del que le hizo eso (aunque eso aún no sé cómo…). Aquí está la continuación, y el lemon…. Bueno, ya verás, dentro de poco habrá lemon de verdad XD A mí también me encanta. Un saludo. PD: no te pelees con Gaara y Sasuke, pobres¿qué te han hecho? **

**¡Acabé! Bueno, por ahí por alguna parte leí que no estaba permitido contestar a los reviews o algo así, pero sabéis? Me da igual. Me parece mal que me escribais si luego no puedo contestaros. Así que como último recurso en caso de que fuera verdad esto y me borraran el fic o algo, pues contestaría vuestros reviews con un review gigante también XD. En fin, no os entretengo más, aquí está el capítulo:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¡Naruto!**

Un fuerte grito lo despertó por la mañana. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca del susto, más aún cuando lo primero que vio fue la espalda desnuda de Sasuke cambiándose de ropa.

.-¿Qué demonios te pasa para andar gritando así!

.-¡Llegamos dos horas tarde¡Date prisa, usuratonkachi!

Ambos chicos empezaron a corretear por la casa "arreglándose" para salir, o más bien "adecentándose" para parecer personas. En apenas cinco minutos estuvieron listos y corriendo hacia donde Sakura ya esperaba con cara de perros. Se pararon junto a ella tratando de recobrar el aliento.

.**-¡Llegáis tarde!**

_Inner Sakura, con llamas alrededor: "¡Mierda¡Todos los hombres son iguales¡¿Dónde estás, maldito Kakashi!"_  
Naruto la miró con cara de tristeza absoluta, aún resoplando por el esfuerzo.

.-Nos hemos quedado dormidos. ¡Ni siquiera hemos podido desayunar¡Me muero de hambre!

Sus tripas rugieron sonoramente para confirmar sus palabras mientras Sakura hacía crujir sus nudillos.

.-¿Y eso te parece importante?

Dijo, mientras le soltaba un puñetazo que lo dejó clavado en el puente y echando humo. Sasuke los miró con cara de pánico, sin atreverse a ayudar a Naruto, mientras pensaba para sí: _"Qué tía... estará en "esos días"?"_ Al cabo de poco rato llegó Kakashi con su ojito feliz, y aún más se alegró de ver que al fin todo estaba como siempre con sus alumnos.

.-Disculpad el retraso, es que antes de salir de casa me pillaron dos testigos de Jehová y no me dejaban ir... ¡Bueno! A lo que iba. Hoy tenemos una importante misión que realizar.

Estas palabras provocaron la rápida reacción de Naruto que se levantó como si nada, con los ojos brillantes (y unas preciosas ojeras debajo), repitiendo muy rápido "¿nani, nani, nani, nani?". Sasuke le propinó una colleja nada cariñosa.

.-Dobe, deja hablar a Kakashi-sensei.

Con cara de fastidio y poniendo morritos, Naruto se calló.

.-Bueno. Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Humillante. Degradante. Avergonzante. ¡Ridículo¡Y cualquer adjetivo digno de dársele a esa situación¡Maldito Kakashi! Los había engañado como idiotas. Narutó miró al estúpido "delantal" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) que llevaba puesto. Y esa... cosa... en su cabeza, aplastándole el pelo. Grrr... pensar que apenas limpiaba en su propia casa, y ahora tenían que hacerle una limpieza a fondo a la maldita casa más grande de todo Konoha. ¡Y cuidado con cargarse algo! Parecía que aquella casa tuviera más de mil habitaciones, y más de un millón de trastos inútiles. Y por cupuesto Kakashi no hacía más que incordiar, metiéndose por en medio con su maldito libro pervertido. Naruto suspiró. Estaba harto de polvo. Había terminado una habitación y emprendió camino a la siguiente para seguir con el trabajo. ¡Ni que fueran chachas! Grrrgrrrgrgr... La siguiente habitación lo dejó poco menos que sorprendido: parecía un dormitorio, aunque era enorme. Pegada a la pared había una gran cama, en el centro de la habitación. Tenía incluso dosel y cortina. Había un precioso y enorme escritorio junto a una ventana, y una cómoda con un espejo de cuerpo entero. Aparte de eso había poco más, algún armario y alguna silla. Naruto lo miraba todo con la boca abierta, se acercó al espejo y fue donde por primera vez vio las pintas que llevaba. De nuevo molesto al recordar qué estaba haciendo ahí, se apartó del espejo para acercarse a la cama. Parecía cómoda. Y él estaba cansado. Nadie lo notaría si se sentaba un rato, y además necesitaba reponer fuerzas para seguir limpiando.  
Una vez sentado no lo pudo evitar. Estaba medio muerto, y se dejó caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos. Qué blandito estaba... podría quedarse dormido ahí mismo. De pronto una voz le sobresaltó.

.-¿Qué estás haciendo, dobe?

Fue a levantarse de un salto, pero el brazo del moreno se lo impidió.

.-Qué susto me has dado, Sasuke, pensé que sería Kakashi-sensei. ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Lo que se supone que deberías estar haciendo tú. Te recuerdo que tú también estás aquí para limpiar, y no para descansar.

Se sentó a su lado.

.-Lo sé, pero es que... estoy algo cansado.

.-Ya. Se te nota. ¿Ocurre algo?

.-No...

Para poder cambiar de tema, Naruto se echó sobre Sasuke haciéndole tumbarse en la cama bajo él. De forma dulce comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con la mano, y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos. Justo en ese momento oyeron la puerta abrirse, al tiempo que una voz llegaba.

.-Sasuke¿estás...?

.-UAAAAH!

Los dos chicos pegaron un salto y acabaron cada uno a un lado de la habitación limpiando lo primero que pillaron para disimular, pero con la cara completamente roja. A Sakura le apareció una enooorme gota junto a la cabeza, al ver a los chicos así y unas arrugas en la cama.

.-Ettoo... ¿estáis los dos limpiando la misma habitación? Así no acabaremos nunca.

Sasuke la miró con su típica mirada fría.

.-¿Querías algo, Sakura?

.-¡Ah, sí! Quería saber si estabas ocupado, es que necesito que me muevas algo muy pesado. Como no encuentro al vago de Kakashi-sensei...

.-Está bien, ya voy.

.-¡Gracias!

Sasuke salió de la habitación detrás de Sakura, lanzando una última mirada de reojo a Naruto. Una vez se hubieron ido, éste suspiró aliviado. Y con menos ánimo aún que antes continuó limpiando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al final del día se reunieron con Kakashi a la puerta de esa casa. Éste mostraba su habitual ojito feliz.

.-Muy bien, chicos. Para ser prácticamente la primera vez que hacéis algo así no se os ha dado tan mal.

Los tres compañeros se veían cansados y cabreados, más muertos que vivos.

.-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tenemos que hacer nosotros algo así¡Que aún seamos genins no significa que seamos unos inútiles!

.-¿Hay alguna sección especial que se llame "misiones estúpidas para los alumnos de Kakashi" ?

.-Vamos, chicos, no ha sido para tanto. Además, sois ideales para este trabajo, un equipo de genins más jóvenes no lo habrían hecho tan bien \.

Pensamiento general, entre miradas de odio y rechinar de dientes: _"Claro, como tú no has movido un dedo..."_

.-Venga, os invito a cenar¿qué decís?

La cara de Naruto se iluminó automáticamente, lanzándose hacia su maestro.

.-¡Síii, al Ichiraku!

Los otros dos lo miraron aún con la misma expresión que antes. _"Chantajista..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de haberse dejado gran parte de su dinero gracias a la glotonería de Naruto, los tres compañeros y su maestro se despidieron para marcharse cada cual a su casa. Naruto caminaba feliz, con el estómago lleno y una sonrisa en la cara. Hasta que oyó una voz detrás de él.

.-Oe, usuratonkachi...

Se giró, entre la sorpresa y la alegría, para encontrarse de frente con el serio moreno.

.-¡Sasuke!

.-¿Ya te habías olvidado de mí?

.-¡Claro que no!

Para reafirmar sus palabras, se adelantó para darle un beso al Uchiha, que lo esquivó molesto.

.-¿Qué haces?

.-¿Tú qué crees?

Naruto frunció el ceño, dolido.

.-¿Es que ya ni siquiera puedo darle un beso a mi novio?

.-No soy tu novio, baka. Sólo somos amigos.

Eso fue demasiado para Naruto. Sin saber siquiera cómo reaccionar o qué decir, echó a correr tan rápido como podía hacia su casa. Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo por tener tan poco tacto y salió corriendo detrás del rubio.  
En su casa, Naruto apretaba los puños tratando de tragarse las lágrimas. ¡Estúpido Uchiha! No merecía la pena estar así por él. Intentaba convencerse de eso, cuando el mencionado chico llamó a la puerta.

.-Naruto, déjame entrar. Sé que estás ahí.

.-¡Lárgate!

No merecía la pena... no... Con rabia se limpió una lágrima.

.-Naruto...

Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia con esa actitud infantil del rubio.

.-¡Que te vayas!

.-¡Mierda, no!

Ya que Naruto se negaba a abrirle, echó la puerta debajo de una patada, concentrando el chakra.

.-¿Vas a escucharme ahora?

Naruto pasó a cerrar la, un tanto maltrecha, puerta de su casa. Su actitud se volvió fría, tratando de mantener la calma.

.-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke?

.-Siento lo que te he dicho antes. Pero es la verdad, sólo hace un par de días que estamos juntos, y "novios" me parece una palabra demasiado seria...

.-¿Y entonces qué somos¡Dos amigos no hacen lo que hemos hecho nosotros¿Qué somos entonces¿_Amigos especiales_¿_Amigos con derecho a roce_¡Dímelo!

.-¡No lo sé! No lo sé, Naruto. Esto se me ha ido de las manos. Sé lo que siento, pero no sé lo que hay entre nosotros, ni lo que va a pasar...

.-No sabes lo que somos... no sabes lo que va a pasar... no quieres que nadie nos vea juntos... ¿de qué vas, Sasuke?

.-Simplemente dejemos que ocurran las cosas y ya veremos...

Suspiró cansado.

.-Mañana no tenemos ninguna misión... ¿Quieres que vayamos a Otafuku?

Naruto se rindió.

.-Qué fácil es todo para ti... _Ya veremos_.

.-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

.-Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a ducharme.

Sin decir una palabra más se marchó al baño, dejando allí a Sasuke, que enseguida tomó asiento. Observó el caos a su alrededor, mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer. Si seguía ahí parado se volvería loco, así que sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de golpe y empezó a poner algo de orden en el caos de Naruto. Mientras, el Uzumaki, en la ducha, trataba de aclarar sus ideas y despejar su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando salió, sólo con el pantalón del pijama y el pelo húmedo, se encontró con Sasuke ordenando su casa. Se quedó parado mirándolo.

.-¿Qué haces...?

.-Organizar un poco esto, ya ves... espero que no te moleste.

Se acercó a él, cogiéndole la cara con las manos, y se agachó levemente para besarle. Naruto no rechazó el beso, pero tampoco lo devolvió, separándose al poco.

.-Tienes una toalla y el pijama en el baño. Te espero aquí fuera.

Cuando Sasuke se fue a duchar, Naruto se quedó mirando su casa a medio recoger, y decidió finalmente seguir con la tarea. Para cuando Sasuke acabó de ducharse, aquello ya parecía incluso una casa normal. El moreno iba igual que su compañero, con sólo unos pantalones y el cabello húmedo. Se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó, acariciándole la espalda desnuda. Le susurró al oído:

.-¿Me perdonas por lo de antes?

.-Supongo...

.-Seremos lo que quieras...

.-Vamos a dormir.

El rubio rompió el abrazo del Uchiha y se dirigió al dormitorio. Para cuando Sasuke entró, él ya estaba metido en la cama, dándole la espalda. Sasuke se recostó a su lado, acariciándole otra vez la espalda con suavidad. Ante el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, Naruto no pudo seguir molesto con el moreno, aunque no lo demostrara.

.-¿Sigues enfadado?

.-No puedo estar enfadado contigo, Sasuke-baka...

Sasuke le abrazó, pegando su pecho a la espalda del rubio, ambas pieles desnudas trocándose, notando el calor. Comenzó a besarle la nuca, el cuello, la oreja... dándole suaves mordisquitos de vez en cuando. Naruto suspiró, le gustaba que Sasuke hiciera aquello. Con lentitud se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con él. El Uchiha se acercó a los labios del Uzumaki, rozándolos con los suyos, tentándole a ser él el que empezara el beso. Despacio, asomó su lengua y comenzó a humedecerle los labios, hasta que el otro no pudo aguantar más y se unió a él en un beso profundo, pasional. Ambos cuerpos semi-desnudos estaban abrazados, ardiendo. Naruto bajó su mano, tímidamente, hacia el trasero de Sasuke, tocándolo y acariciándolo sobre el pantalón. Éste respondió dirigiendo su propia mano a la entrepierna de Naruto, haciéndolo "reaccionar". Con sus labios aún unidos en un beso, ambas respiraciones se agitaron, aunque la del rubio no fuera sólo por la excitación, sino también por el miedo: recordaba de nuevo el sueño que había tenido, el sueño que era el recuerdo de un momento que desearía olvidar. Su cuerpo se tensó. Se separó de Sasuke.

.-No...

El moreno le miró, entre molesto y sorprendido por la interrupción.

.-¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

.-No... no es eso... olvídalo, sólo estoy algo nervioso.

.-Puedo ir más despacio si quieres...

.-No, Sasuke... no hace falta... Vamos a domir, estoy cansado...

.-¡No me vengas con esa excusa! Si no te gusta dímelo de una vez y no volveré a hacerlo.

.-Sí que me gusta... pero... no puedo... olvídalo¿vale?

Como un niño pequeño, rodeó el cuello del Uchiha con los brazos, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho.

.-Me gustaría saber qué te pasa, Naruto...

Con un suspiro de resignación, estrechó más al rubio contra su cuerpo, notando su intranquilidad. Con ese pensamiento finalmente se quedó dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De pronto notó algo húmedo que bajaba por su cuello. Sin saber muy bien aún si estaba durmiendo o despierto, abrió levemente los ojos, para inmediatamente abrirlos aún más de sorpresa: Naruto estaba sobre él, besándole con los labios húmedos la zona del cuello, la barbilla, el lóbulo de la oreja.

.-¿...Naruto¿Qué haces?

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió el mordisco en su cuello.

.-Ssh... lo siento Sasuke... anoche me comporté como un crío... quiero compensarte ahora...

El moreno no fue capaz de decir nada más, ya que su boca se vió de pronto invadida por la del kitsune, cuya lengua reclamaba su permiso para apoderarse de él. Con manos temblorosas aferró el cuerpo del rubio contra él, acariciando su espalda. Naruto, con gestos lentos, y sin dejar de besar a su amante, fue desprendiéndole de la camiseta del pijama. Una vez lo tuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, sus labios comenzaron de nuevo un camino descendente, repartiendo besos y mordiscos aquí y allá, hasta llegar a su objetivo: los pezones del chico moreno. Con delicadeza, fue rodeando uno de ellos con su lengua, haciendo círculos en su piel, mordiendo y chupando. Con su mano derecha comenzó a torturar al otro pezón que había quedado libre, mientras Sasuke se perdía entre suspiros y gemidos, cada vez más fuertes. Las manos del moreno se deslizaron desde la espalda del chico sobre él hasta su trasero, acariciando con pasión sus nalgas, colándose por debajo de la ropa para sentirle mejor. Naruto hizo un movimiento con su cadera contra el cuerpo de Sasuke, provocando que con esto sus erecciones se rozaran de una forma torturadora para ambos. La boca inquieta del rubio había llegado ya en su recorrido hasta el ombligo del Uchiha, entreteniéndose con éste mientras el otro, impaciente, comenzaba a desprender al kitsune de su pantalón y ropa interior. Una de las manos de Naruto se dirigió a la entrepierna de Sasuke y comenzó a masajearla de manera placentera. El moreno dió un fuerte gemido cuando sintió la caricia, y con sus gemidos suplicaba por más. Sin embargo, Naruto se detuvo, alzándose sobre el cuerpo de su koi, para sacarse de forma sensual la camisa del pijama él mismo.

.-Naruto... no me tortures más...

Con una sonrisa traviesa, se tumbó de nuevo sobre él, acariciando el negro cabello con su mano derecha, y regalándole un profundo beso en el que ambas lenguas tuvieron una lucha silenciosa por dominar el beso. La mano izquierda del kitsune, por su parte, se dedicaba formar círculos con su dedo índice de nuevo sobre la erección aún oculta por el pantalón del Uchiha. Las manos de Sasuke seguían aún sobre el trasero de Naruto, haciéndose las caricias cada vez más salvajes, acercándose y rozando peligrosamente la entrada del Uzumaki. Antes de que el moreno se hubiera dado cuenta, Naruto ya había descendido de nuevo por su cuerpo, y ahora se encontraba tratando de bajarle el pantalón con los dientes, aunque al final acabara haciéndolo ayudado por sus manos. Ante él se alzó, tentadora, la erección del Uchiha, la cual procedió a acariciar con su lengua, de forma muy breve, haciendo que el otro se aferrara a su rubio cabello suplicando por más. Sin querer hacerse de rogar, Naruto rodeó con su boca cálida toda la sexualidad de Sasuke, comenzando un suave ritmo que combinaba pequeñas mordidas con húmedos lametazos, acariciándole la punta, provocando que gemidos cada vez más profundos salieran de la garganta del moreno. Cuando notó, por sus sonidos, que éste estaba cerca de acabar, abandonó sin más sus caricias, acallando con sus labios los quejidos de protesta del moreno. Al estar de nuevo a la misma altura, las erecciones de ambos se rozaban de forma dolorosa, suplicando por ser calmadas. Narutó acercó sus labios al oído de su koi, dejando caer sobre éste su cálido aliento antes de susurrarle:

.-Sasuke... hazme tuyo... por favor...

En el estado de impaciencia en el que se encontraba, Sasuke no necesitó nada más para alzar al rubio por las caderas, situando su entrada sobre su erección. Antes de continuar, miró al kitsune a los ojos, susurrándole un "te amo" en tono pasional, que éste respondió besádole de nuevo con pasión, haciendo así que los gemidos de ambos al comenzar la penetración quedaran ahogados en sus labios. Sasuke fue bajando el cuerpo de Naruto lentamente, introduciéndose por completo en él, para quedarse ambos quietos unos momentos cuando la penetración fue completa, para que el rubio se acotumbrara a la intrusión. Cuando por fin lo hizo, ambos comenzaron un movimiento acompasado, lento, que poco a poco fue haciéndose más impaciente. Sasuke entraba y salía del interior de Naruto arracándole gemidos de placer. Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir como el Uchiha empezaba a estimular también su miembro abandonado, dándole más placer acompañado del que ya sentía cada vez que éste tocaba un sensible punto en su interior que lo hacía estremecer. Ambos cuerpos se hallaban cubiertos de sudor, haciendo que sus caricias resbalaran sobre la piel del otro. Sasuke sintió próximo el orgasmo y aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo gemir a Naruto con más fuerza, quien ayudado de sus hábiles caricias no terminó en derramarse sobre el vientre y la mano del moreno. Y éste no aguantó mucho más, al sentir los músculos del Uzumaki contrayéndose por el placer, aprisionándole de una forma casi dolorosa antes de que acabara dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole casi perder el sentido. Con la respiración aún agitada por los últimos retazos del orgasmo, Sasuke cerró los ojos sumiéndose sin querer en una lenta inconsciencia, aún con Naruto sobre él.

Y entonces abrió los ojos, con un sobresalto, bañado en sudor. Aún era de noche, y Naruto dormía a su lado con el pijama perfectamente puesto. Y él tenía un problema entre las piernas, que no tuvo más remedio que ir a solucionar al baño.

Todo había sido un maldito sueño, suspiró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de Autor:**

**¡Ah¡Kami-sama! No me matéis por lo increíblemente estúpida que era la "misión" XD. En realidad quería hacer algo estúpido para "relajar" un poco las cosas respecto al capítulo anterior, y después de mucho pensar fue lo único que se me ocurrió. ¡Prometo no volver a hacerlo! U.U **

"**Otafuku" por cierto es la primera ciudad a la que se lleva Jiraiya a Naruto cuando van en busca de Tsunade, en el anime, la misma ciudad donde Sasuke tiene su pequeño "encuentro" con Itachi (amo esos capítulos). **

**Y waaaaa! Aquí está el primer lemon del fic XD Debo decir que esto no estaba planeado. El lemon en la historia original tarda más en llegar (de hecho esta parte no la he publicado ni la voy a publicar en el Rincón del Fanfic, que es donde suelo escribir), pero ya que estabais impacientes por que llegara, ha sido un pequeño regalito. Lo escribí ayer y vaya si me costó… con los ruidos ambientales de los que reparaban el aparato de aire acondicionado, y los niños de la casa de al lado, y cuando cortaron la luz sin avisarme y perdí un trozo de la historia que acababa de escribir… T.T pero al fin lo acabé y aquí tenéis, espero que os guste, es el tercer lemon que escribo (los otros dos vendrán más adelante XD).**

**¡Ah! Y una cosita más. Me comentaron que la parte en la que Sasuke y Naruto discuten no había gustado mucho porque parece que siempre es lo mismo: Sasuke mete la pata, Naruto se enfada, Sasuke se disculpa y se arregla todo… y que además Sasuke parece muy "lanzado" respecto a meter mano a Naruto… y como respuesta esto fue lo que escribí n.n :**

Aparece un chibi de Sasuke abrazando posesivamente a un chibi de Naruto+  
.-_Naru-chan es mío y me lo follo cuando quiero! __  
_+Gotita sobre la cabeza de chibi Naruto+  
.-_Salido... ¬¬ __  
.-Estrecho ¬¬  
.-Cómo que estrecho! Pues ahora te fastidias porque me enfado y me voy y si te quieres desahogar lo haces tú solito, y ojalá te disloques la muñeca  
_+Chibi Naruto se va enfurruñado+  
.-_Noo, no te vayas Naruto-koi! Perdóname, no quería decir eso! Vuelve y te invitaré a ramen! __  
_+Chibi Naruto se detiene sin girarse mientras sus orejitas de zorrillo parecen captar el mensaje+  
.-_Ramen... __  
_+Momentos después chibi Naruto engulle feliz un bol de ramen mientras chibi Sasuke le pone la mano sobre la cabecita y sonríe con sonrisa de "soy el puto amo y consigo todo lo que quiero"+  
.-_Naru-chan... ¿follamos ahora? __  
_+Chibi Naruto se cruza de brazos enfurruñado mientras a chibi Sasuke le escurren los fideos desde el bol que "misteriosamente" ha ido a parar a su cabeza, hasta todo el cuerpo+  
.-_Otro bol de ramen!_

Es el orden natural de las cosas…

**Bakanez total, lo sé n.n en fin, con esto me despido ya, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, creo que es el más largo hasta ahora. Espero tener el próximo para dentro de dos semanas, aunque tal y como veo las cosas (mi pc parecía que se había arreglado pero hoy lo fui a encender y comenzó a hacer pitidos raros), lo dudo. De todas formas, como ya dije, no quiero abandonar el fic, es sólo que iré algo más despacio para publicar.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Un saludo.**


End file.
